Tea's Sinnoh Journey
by UmbreonSweet
Summary: This is a story of my OC Tea and her journey through Sinnoh. Her team is based off my Pearl Nuzlocke team so they're very close to my heart. While playing White, I realized I liked that with two rivals you could see each starter stage so I gave Tea two.
1. Chapter 1

Tea's Sinnoh Story

A Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Story

Snowpoint City

"Raaarrrraaagghhhhh! Coconut!" My leg jerked involuntarily, sending the poor Pokemon tickling my legs flying off the bed. Bringing my toes back under the safety of the covers, I shoved my head under my pillow.

"Snover?"

"Go away." I rolled away from him. My eyes drifted closed and I was just about back to sleep when he blew a gust of Icy Wind under my pillow. With another scream, I launched myself off the bed and scrubbed at my frozen face. The snickering stump Pokemon at my feet waddled out of the room as I screamed for my father

"It's too early for all this yelling. What's wrong?" My father stuck his head in my room. Cleaning his glasses on the hem of his sleep shirt, he surveyed me through brown eyes. Rumpling his blond waves of hair that fell to the bottom of his ears, he started to laugh. "Can't hit snooze on the Snover alarm."

"Not fair sending your Pokemon in here," I pointed at him. "Maybe if Coconut used a Grass attack I wouldn't wake up screaming."

"If Coconut used a Grass type attack to wake you, we would never get to see your smiling face," My father yawned and walked out of the room. "Come down for breakfast when your face thaws."

"Very funny!" I yelled after him. But since I was awake and all...

A glance at my Togekiss clock told me I'd better get moving. There was breakfast to eat and I hadn't exactly finished packing. The ferry was leaving at noon and I still had a million things to do.

"Oh look snow," I sighed at the flakes falling outside my window. "I am so sick of the snow!"

"Shh!" My mother stuck here head in the room. "Your little brother is asleep."

"Soooo sorry," I rolled my eyes. "Well my breakfast isn't going to eat itself..."

Mom didn't get the hint as she shut the door behind her. "Are you excited?"

"To get away from all this snow? You bet I am!"

"Oh Tea," Her hazel eyes widened, threatening tears. "I can't believe you're leaving to start your journey in just a few hours."

"Mom," I sighed. Her long blond braid swung behind her as she hurried over and wrapped me in a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"I know," She nodded, trying to convince herself. "But you know you can come home again anytime."

"Yes, Mom," I hugged her back. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hands on my shoulders, she held me at arm's length and met my eyes. "Now if you remember, your father and I would like you to pick up a Pokemon for your brother. Something we can't get around here. And definitely something harmless. I'd recommend a Shellos. They're so cute and I'd bet he'd love one."

"I'll remember," I said. "And I'll bring it round when I come back to challenge the gym."

"Just take things one step at a time," Mom said. "I know you'll do your best. You've always been rambunctious, Tea. Your father and I may have never ventured beyond Route 216, but I always knew you would be a traveler."

"Snowpoint is my home," I said. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to wearing shorts."

She laughed and kissed my forehead before heading back out of the room. One look at my unpacked bag and I sighed in defeat. Trailing my mom, I padded down the stairs and into the tiny kitchen.

"Morning Mango!" I wrapped my arms around my mom's Medicham. Mango had always acted like a nanny to my brother and me. She was a Fighting/Psychic type and one of the gentlest Pokemon around.

My father was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and the morning paper. Coconut the Snover sat in the chair next to him. They'd both been snickering since I'd walked into the kitchen. Ignoring them, I gathered up a plate of pancakes lovingly made by Mango before I flopped in the chair furthest away from them.

Shoving a fork full in my mouth, I pointed the empty utensil at the giggling duo. "I'm still mad at you."

"Oh you'll be missing us soon enough," My father exchanged a look with his Pokemon. "We'll sure miss you."

"Are you sure you don't want to take Mango or Coconut?" My worry Weedle of a mother was back in the kitchen, wringing her hands. "You may not believe it but they're both strong Pokemon."

"Morning, squirt!" I ruffled my little brother's blond curls as he sat in the chair next to me. Mango hurried over with a plate of pancakes. "And I don't want to take your Pokemon, mom. I want to build memories with my own team."

"Alright," My mom looked unconvinced. I made a mental note to check my bag and pockets before I left in case she tried to sneak one of the Pokemon along with me. "I just thought-"

"Professor Rowan will have starters waiting when the ferry arrives in Sandgem," My father flipped the page in his newspaper. "It's a really nice thing he's doing for Tea."

"Which one are you going to pick?" Asked my brother.

"I don't know yet," I admitted. "I kind of wanted to meet them first."

"You might not get first pick," My mom reminded me. "There are other trainers starting their journeys and they might live closer so they'd get to pick first."

"As long as there's one left for me," I said. "I promise I'll bring my whole team to meet you, Cider. We'll all play in the snow together."

"Mom I wanna go with Tea!" Cider whined. "I'm almost old enough."

"You're only eight," Mom ruffled his curls. "Give it a few years."

"You wouldn't let me go when I was ten!" I said. "I'm going to be the oldest trainer picking a starter."

"You're fifteen, not forty," My father rolled his eyes. "And you're never too old for Pokemon."

"But you can be too young," My mom said for Cider's benefit. "You're just going to have to be patient my precious Pichu."

Cider and I shared an eye roll. I even thought my father echoed the look, but the movement was so fast I might have imagined it.

"Good pancakes, Mango," I hugged the matronly Pokemon again as I dropped my dishes in the sudsy sink. "I'm sure going to miss your cooking. Dad, please make sure mom doesn't slip me a Pokeball when I'm not paying attention."

"I'm on it." He turned another page of the newspaper. As I passed, I kissed his cheek and then bent and kissed the top of Coconut's head. It was hard to stay mad at that dopey little stump.

Thundering up the stairs, I took a quick shower and then faced my empty bag once more. There hadn't been any summer clothes in the shops, so mom had spent the past few weeks helping me design and sew my own outfits. I couldn't wait to reach warm weather and change out of the parka and snow pants I felt like I'd been wearing my entire life. Though my parka was a bright happy orange, I'd carried the summer theme in my clothes. My room was painted a pleasant orange crème. Cider liked bright colors too as his room was banana yellow. It was weird to think of the things I would miss.

Attaching my sleeping mat to the bottom of my brown canvas shoulder bag, I then loaded up my homemade outfits. Wadding up my snow pants, I shoved them in the bag. But I was stuck with the parka until the ferry reached Sandgem.

The Togekiss clock chimed the hour as I aimed a blow dryer at my collarbone length blond hair. Once it was dry, I parted it to the side and tucked in into a low ponytail that swept over my left shoulder. Tucking my white hat with the orange brim on my head, I nodded to my reflection. Adding a picture of my family to my bag, I spotted a bottle of nail polish on the nightstand. My nails were currently a sparkly orange called Coral Staryu and I couldn't stop glancing at my fingertips.

"You're coming with me," I slipped the polish into my toiletry bag. Shouldering my bag, I grabbed my puffy parka and clomped back down the steps. Back in the kitchen, my family fawned over my trainer apparel and my mom took about a million pictures of me, Cider, and the Pokemon.

And then we were walking through the sleepy streets of Snowpoint City. The charming red roofed buildings disappeared as we walked down to the shipyard. The ferry was waiting.

"Good luck, Tea," My mom hugged me. "We love you."

"I love you," I hugged her, my dad, my brother, and Mango and Coconut. Since the Pokemon were present, I knew my mom hadn't snuck them into my bag. "We'll see each other again soon."

Gripping the strap of my bag, I walked the platform onto the ship deck. Showing my ticket to the attendant, I hurried up the steps to the observation deck.

"All aboard! Canalave city and then Sandgem town!"

The boat honked happily. Turning on the deck, I waved to my family. As excited as I was for my adventure to begin, I couldn't help but feel a little homesick at the thought of not seeing them every day.

"Goodbye mom! Goodbye dad! Bye Coconut and Mango! See you soon, squirt! I love you guys!"

The boat pulled away. My family and I waved until we were out of each others sight. I then had to turn towards the unknown horizon. A journey was beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Tea's Sinnoh Story

A Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Story

Sandgem Town

A brief stop in Canalave and then the boat pulled in Sandgem a few hours later. Standing on the deck, I felt the breezes grow warmer and I pulled off my parka. Resisting the temptation to throw it overboard, I stuffed it into my bag.

With a new sound, the ferry announced our arrival. A breath of warm salty air filled my lungs. Reminding myself to change into my Clampearl digger shorts, I smoothed the fabric of my jeans as I walked down the steps and onto the dock.

"Route 219," The attendant announced to the passenger's departing. "Head north for Sandgem."

The sand under my sneakers reminded me of the snow drifts up north. But I certainly wasn't dressed for snow in my sleeveless top. It was one I'd designed with my mom. The collar was high and a little stiff. The fabric was my signature orange and it fastened at the right shoulder since my left one was covered by my ponytail.

The sun was high in the afternoon sky as I made the walk up the beach to Sandgem town. Small quaint signs directed me through the red and blue roofed houses to Professor Rowan's lab. I couldn't wait to see what was waiting for me inside.

"Hello?" I pushed open the door. "Professor Rowan?"

"About time," The mustachioed man walking around the corner paused when he saw me shutting the door. "Oh. I wasn't expecting you until later. You're Tea, right?"

"Yes," I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Tea you're in luck," Professor Rowan shook my hand briefly before beckoning me towards a shiny machine. "I was expecting some trainers much earlier, but they seem to be lagging on the long journey all the way from Twinleaf."

"Isn't Twinleaf one Route south?" I asked.

"Very good," Professor Rowan looked pleased. "How did you know that?"

"My dad really likes maps," I tapped my temple. "Name a Route and I could probably name what region and cities surround it."

"Well that should come in handy," Professor Rowan waved his hand at the three shiny white and red Pokeballs sitting in the machine. "Since you are the first one here, you get first choice of your starter."

"Really?" I squeaked.

He nodded and grabbed one of the Pokeballs. Pressing the button on the front, a red light shone and a shape materialized in front of me. "I think you'll like this one."

"Chimchar!" Sang a nearly two foot tall monkey Pokemon with orange flame for a tail.

I squealed. "Orange!"

"Would you like to see the others?" Professor Rowan chuckled. "There's a Water and Grass type to consider as well."

"Look we match," I pointed to my shirt and then fanned out my nails to show the Pokemon. "What's your name?"

"This is Chimchar," Professor Rowan said. "She's a fire type."

"Chimchar, huh?" I crouched in front of her. "My name is Tea."

She cocked her head, her gaze was drawn to my nails when they caught the sunlight and sparkled.

"Would you like to be my team mate?" I asked. She sniffed my hand before taking it in her own and turning it back and forth. We watched the gold glitter emerge from the orange. With a sudden squeal, Chimchar climbed up my arm and perched on my left shoulder.

"I think that's a yes," Professor Rowan laughed. "I normally don't receive female starter Pokemon. You two are in luck."

"I think I'll call you Chai," I told Chimchar. "That's my favorite kind of tea."

With a noise of agreement, she set to work grooming my ponytail. It was actually kind of soothing although I hoped she wasn't finding any bugs or something equally gross.

"She's so warm," I said. "After fifteen years in the snow, Chai you are perfect for me."

"Ah that's right you're from Snowpoint," Professor Rowan smiled. "Now I have one more gift for you before you go."

"I bet it's not better than Chai," I smiled at my new Pokemon. She beamed back before resuming untangling my hair.

"Probably not," Professor Rowan laughed again. "This device here is a PokeDex. It would really help my research if you use it to record all of your Pokemon encounters. It has some other interesting features that will let you access your team's stats, their moves, and other useful information like their favorite sorts of foods."

"Wow," I pointed the pink device at Chimchar and listened to the description. I then flipped through the screens to see her information. "So you like dry food?"

"Make sure you stop by the PokeMart and they will set you up with a Pokemon food kit," Professor Rowan said. "You can also buy health items like Potions and Pokeballs to catch new team members. Stop by the Pokemon Center as well. You can call your parents and let them know you arrived safely. Each town has a Pokemon Center that you can rest at instead of sleeping int the field if you so choose."

"Thanks Professor," I said. "But before we go, may I use your restroom? I want to change into some shorts."

"Sure thing," Professor Rowan pointed down the hallway. "First door on the right."

Grabbing my bag from the floor, I was careful to make sure Chai didn't topple off my shoulder as I moved. It took a little getting used to since Coconut and Mango had been way too big to ever sit on my shoulder. But Chai couldn't have weighed more than fourteen pounds at the most. I'd just have to make sure I switched shoulders frequently so I didn't get sore carrying her around.

With my shorts on and my jeans stuffed in my bag, Chai clung to my shoulder as we walked back down the hallway. I thought about just heading for the door, but voices stopped me. Professor Rowan and someone new. Plus I had to grab Chai's Pokeball from Professor Rowan.

"Sorry to interrupt," I bowed my head in apology as I walked into the room. "But I forgot Chai's Pokeball, Professor."

"No need to apologize," Professor Rowan said. "Here you are."

The ball came at me and I fumbled. But Chai managed to grab it and with an adorable laugh she handed it to me. Beaming at my clever Pokemon, I tucked the ball into the first slot on my belt. Only when I looked up did I realize how crowded the room had become.

I'd been worried about being the oldest person getting my starter, but the guys who'd suddenly appeared were definitely older than me by a year or two. The taller of the two had dark red hair that was buzzed on both side of his head. His eyes were a earthy brown and his smile was one that screamed trouble. His clothes carried a similar rock star vibe with a black tank top, leather boots, and a sparkly chain hanging from the belt of his black cargo pants. The other one was only shorter than the first by a few inches. His hair was a shaggy mess of rich mahogany and his eyes were a brilliant cobalt blue. His clothes were more casual with sage green cargo pants and a short sleeved black button down shirt. He was holding a royal blue hat in his hand.

"These two trainers are from Twinleaf town," Professor Rowan began the introductions. "I was expecting them much earlier in the day but they decided to keep me waiting."

"We said we were sorry," Red buzz cut came dangerously close to whining. "We're here now."

"Well since Tea was here first she got first pick of her starter," Professor Rowan pointed to the Pokemon on my shoulder. "Though I'm not sure if she chose Chimchar or if it was the other way around."

"Tea?" Blue eyes looked amused. "Your name is Tea?"

"And this is Chai," I pointed to my Pokemon. The boys shared a look. "Something funny about my name?"

"Tea, this is Coffee," Professor Rowan pointed to blue eyes. "And Cola." Red buzz cut. "They're brothers."

"Are you kidding me?" Now I was starting to giggle. "This is a joke right?"

"No joke," Coffee pulled his hat over his messy brown hair. "Weird coincidence, huh?"

He turned to his brother and noticed Cola was pointing a sleek black Pokedex at Chai. Coffee pulled out a deep blue Pokedex and mirrored the movement.

"These two have to pick their starters," Professor Rowan said. "But Tea you're free to head to the Pokemon Center and PokeMart. It's pretty late in the day so you may want to stick to the nearby Routes for training before you bunk down for the night. I wouldn't try for Jubilife City until the morning."

"Thank you for the advice," I said. "And for the Pokemon."

"Good luck, Tea."

"See ya, beverage brothers!" I waved over my shoulder as I headed for the door. I laughed when Chai echoed the cadence of my voice and my wave.


	3. Chapter 3

Tea's Sinnoh Story

A Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Story

Route 202

The Kricketot were singing their lullabies in the twilight as I emerged victorious from the PokeMart. I'd had my Pokemon food making tutorial and my starter kit. From the little bit of money my parents gifted me, I'd splurged on a couple Pokeballs and some Potions.

"Aw," I looked at the last rays of sun disappearing. "We didn't get any training in, Chai."

She'd moved to my other shoulder during the tutorial. In response to my words she yawned and looked towards the Pokemon Center.

"Bedtime, huh?" I asked. "But Professor Rowan did say we could explore the nearby Routes as long as we didn't try to go to Jubilife. What do you say?"

Chai considered my question before nodding. As we took our first steps onto Route 202, a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Tea!"

Chai and I turned to see Coffee jogging after us. Crossing my arms, I turned and waited for him to catch up.

"Cola and I were training on Route 201," He paused to catch his breath. "You know Professor Rowan said not to try for the city, remember?"

"I remember," I said. "We were just going to look around a little before going to the Pokemon Center for the night."

"Well you could have waited for us," Coffee straightened and pulled a solitary Pokeball from his waist. "You missed the battle between Cola and me."

"Oh," I wasn't sure what to say. My head tilted slightly and I felt Chai mirror the movement. "I'm sorry?"

"What do you say?" He asked. "Do you want to battle me?"

"Chai?" I turned to my Pokemon. She nodded eagerly. "Okay. We accept."

With a cry, Chai jumped from my shoulder and crouched in front of me. We turned to Coffee and he threw his only Pokeball.

"Espresso! Let's go!"

"Espresso?" I echoed. Even before his Pokemon materialized, I had out my Dex open and ready.

"Piplup!" Squeaked the little blue penguin.

"Espresso?" I asked again at the end of the Dex explanation.

"Chai," He reminded me as he pointed at Chimchar. "Let's see which one is stronger."

"Oh har de har," I rolled my eyes at his dumb joke. "Chai use Scratch!"

"Piplup er- Espresso! Use Pound, buddy!"

The two Pokemon rushed at each other. Espresso poked Chai with his flipper while Chai smacked him on the head. Crying in a high pitched squeal, Espresso rubbed his wound.

"You're alright," Coffee said. His voice was gentle and Espresso managed a smile for his trainer. "Just pick yourself up and try it again."

Espresso rolled back onto his feet and stood with his flippers ready. Nodding to Chai, she returned the motion before she charged forward and sent Espresso flying with another Scratch. Whimpering sadly, Espresso flopped in front of his trainer.

"Okay, okay," Coffee scooped up the little Pokemon and rubbed his round blue head. "I guess we're done battling."

As I walked over, Chai grabbed my arm and hauled herself up on my shoulder. Stopping in front of Coffee, I gently patted Piplup's little flipper.

"I'm sorry, uh- Espresso," I looked up at his trainer and mouthed. "Really?"

But the sad little whimper brought my attention back to Espresso. Even Chai seemed sad to see the little penguin feeling so down.

"We lost to Cola too," Coffee looked discouraged. "We're going to need to train around here for a little while before we even think about the first gym."

Holding Espresso's tiny flipper between my fingers, I crouched in front of him so he could see my face. "Thank you for being our first battle, Espresso."

He peeped sadly.

"Don't feel bad," I said. "Everybody has to start somewhere. I bet when we see each other again, you'll be a lot stronger."

"Lup?" He titled his head. On my shoulder, Chai chattered something encouraging and the little Pokemon cheered up.

"We'd better go rest," Coffee said. "Thanks for the battle. I bet you could beat Cola if he ever catches up to you."

"We'll try," I straightened and the brim of my hat smacked into his knocking his hat to the ground. Apologizing, I picked the hat up from the ground and smacked the dirt off it. Since his arms were busy with his Pokemon, I placed the hat back on his head and adjusted the brim. It looked a little too straight so I pushed it slightly off to the side. "That's better."

A noise in the grass caught Chai's attention. She shimmied her way down my limbs and was off investigating.

"I guess that's my cue," Backpedaling, I waved. "See you around!"

Only when I turned away did I wonder why I even did that. It didn't seem like anything I would have done with one of the guys from the trainer school on Snowpoint. But none of those boys I'd grown up with had eyes as blue as the East Sea.

"Chai!" I scolded her. She seemed to be holding a long black cord with a gold star on the end. "What are you doing?"

With a forceful tug, she yanked the cord. It turned out to be a tail with a Pokemon on the other end. The tail end was black and the front end was blue. With a hiss, the Pokemon whirled on Chai.

"Scratch!" The part of me that wasn't fumbling for my PokeDex reminded me to tell Chai to strike back. The Pokemon barreled into Chai. She cried out and struck back with a swipe of her paw. "One more time!"

The second hit sent the wild Pokemon flying. While it was trying to right itself, I looked from where Chai awaited orders to the pocket of my bag full of empty Pokeballs.

"Pokeball go!" The ball enveloped the Pokemon in red light. Shaking twice, the ball shattered and the Pokemon reappeared. Fixing Chai with an angry Leer from intense golden eyes, I readied another ball.

"C'mon..." I crossed my fingers as the red light took over the Pokemon for a second time. I was so nervous I was hoping back and forth from foot to foot. It made me smile to see Chai mimicking my movements.

With a click, the ball stopped shaking. Almost in unison, Chai and I punched our fist in the air and then ran over to grab the ball. Pressing the button, I let the confused Pokemon out and hefted it up in the air.

"Shinx!" Little blue paws were going in the air as if swimming would bring them closer to the ground.

"What do you think, Chai?" I asked my starter. "Look at the little star tail. I'm going to call you Chamomile."

Chamomile leveled me with a stare. Chai and I recoiled.

"Don't you use Intimidate on me!" I laughed. "I'm your team mate now and so is Chai. We're going to work together, okay Chamomile?"

Ears tilted, Chamomile considered. Then let out a mew of approval and I pulled Chamomile into my arms for a hug. Flipping open my PokeDex, I looked up information on Chamomile.

"It says you're an Electric Pokemon and you like spicy food, little boy," I read off the screen. "It doesn't look like you know any Electric moves yet. Just Tackle and Leer. But that's alright because that's what training is for. Chai didn't know any Fire moves when we first met and now she knows Ember after battling Espresso."

"Talking to yourself?" You could almost hear the guitar riffs after the gruff voice. I turned to see Cola striding towards me, one hand in his pocket.

"I'm talking to my team."

"Eh?" Cola bent to look at Chamomile and found himself on the receiving end of Intimidate. "What'd you name this one? Snarly?"

"Chamomile," I rubbed my cheek on the Shinx's forehead. He purred, obviously growing more accustomed to the idea of being on my team. "Isn't he cute?"

"Sure. You know, I heard you beat my brother," Cola pointed to the two Pokeballs on his belt. "We seem to be in a different league. We each beat him and we each have two Pokemon. I think we know what the next step is."

PokeDex ready for new entries, I waved Chai forward. The fire of her tail flared as she readied herself. It was time to test the strength of Ember.

"Go Root!" Cola's Pokeball revealed a little turtle grass type.

"Well that makes sense for a grass type," I thought about it a little more. "Wait. You mean like Root Beer?"

"Exactly."

I groaned in frustration. "Chai go Scratch him."

"Root Withdraw!"

Root's head disappeared into his shell. Though Chai smacked at him, it didn't seem to do any damage.

"Keep Scratching, Chai," I said. "He has to come out sometime."

"The more he Withdraws the higher his Defense goes," Cola said. "Turtwig has great Defenses."

"But he's a Grass type," I shared a look with Chai. "Ember. Try out your new move!"With a devious smile, Chai emitted a small flame from her mouth. Root emerged and began running in a circle. The tiny twig at the top of his head was on fire.

"Well you have the type advantage," Cola recalled Root. "But we still have one more."

"Chamomile?" I said as the little lion jumped from my arms. "You want a turn?"

Cola tossed his next ball. "Orange!"

"Seriously?" I pulled out my PokeDex and learned that the little brown ball of fur was a Bidoof.

"Defense Curl."

"Again?" I looked at Chamomile. "Well we aren't falling for that. Chamomile use Leer."

"He's pretty good at that," Cola admitted. "Orange use Tackle."

"Two can play that game, Chamomile," I said. The Pokemon met in a headlong crash. They were each jolted back to our feet.

As I bent to pick up Chamomile, Chai jumped onto my shoulder. Across the field, Cola was scooping up his Bidoof.

"Hmm a draw," He said. "I guess we'll have to wait until next time to see who's the better trainer."

I nodded. "I did just catch Chamomile. We'll be at full strength next match."

"I'm looking forward to it," Cola cradled his Bidoof with surprising tenderness. "Until next time, Team Tea."

Ignoring Professor Rowan's words, he headed further along Route 202. But with Chamomile so worn out in my arms I had no other option but to head back to Sandgem's Pokemon Center. Leaving my Pokemon with the nurse, I headed upstairs to set up on a top bunk. The room was full of empty bunk beds. I'd pictured Coffee at least listening to the Professor's words.

The chime over the intercom let me know my Pokemon were healthy again. I padded down the steps and retrieved the Pokeballs. Chai and Chamomile followed me up the stairs. They sat at my feet and watched me brush my teeth in the bathroom. In the dorm, Chai enjoyed her climb to the top bunk but Chamomile needed me to carry him.

Opening the packets of food, I prepared their dinners based on what type they were. I knew I'd done it right when they gobbled down their bowls. With the brand new brush, I tended to their coats. Chai seemed to like the attention, but Chamomile was more focused on trying to bite the strange object. With a defeated laugh, I slid under the covers.

The flame of Chai's tail extinguished as she curled up beside me and closed her eyes. Chamomile turned a few times on top of the blanket before flopping down somewhere near my waist. Resting my hand on his back, I closed my eyes. A slight purr rumbled under my hand as we fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tea's Sinnoh Story

A Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Story

Jubilife

The buildings, the lights, the sounds and sights of Jubilife. Chai had her paws over her ears at the hustle and bustle surrounding us. Chamomile had proven himself a little too eager to seek out trouble so he was on a timeout in his Pokeball for the moment.

Pausing by a placard, the icon for a training school caught my attention. My feet carried me in the direction of the building. Waves of nostalgia washed over me as I could hear the sounds of children and Pokémon playing in the yard. Snowpoint's Pokémon at the school had always been Ice types. I had some fond memories of my nursery school Swinub and Sneasel.

Pushing open the doors into the lobby, I peered down the hallway of classrooms. A bulletin board with many colorful announcements caught my attention and I found myself reading over the school events.

"It was nice seeing you again, professor!"

"Lup! Pilup!"

Familiar pair of figures walked down the hallway. Coffee was waving to someone in a classroom, Espresso toddling around his feet. A second aviary Pokémon of gray and white plumage was perched on his shoulder. Flicking open my Pokedex I learned it was a Starly. At the sound of the electronic voice, Coffee's gaze was drawn to Chai and me.

"Tea!" He waved and jogged down the hallway. The Starly on his shoulder trilled and fanned out tiny wings. "What brings you to my old school?"

"Just passing through the city," I said. "Congratulations on your new Pokémon. Looks like we all have two now."

"This is my Starly, Solo," Coffee introduced us. "She's been helping Espresso get more confident in his battling skills."

Chai climbed down from my shoulder and began conversing with Espresso in that special language shared between Pokémon.

"Is your team ready for the first gym?"

"Well…" I laughed nervously. "I guess I don't actually know what kind of Pokémon we'll be facing."

"Rock types," Coffee said. "So Pokémon like Solo and Chai are at a disadvantage."

"Chamomile is too…" I thought of my snappy little Shinx. "Maybe we need to find a new friend to help us out?"

"Espresso still doesn't like to battle," Coffee said. "And I don't want Solo to get hurt. That's partially why I came here. I needed some inspiration."

"Oh?"

"When I was little, my class visited the Oreburgh mines," he said. "I wanted to check in with my teacher and luckily he was still here for the day and able to connect me with one of the researchers who work in the mines. When I arrive in Oreburgh, I'm finally going to realize a childhood dream digging up my own fossil to be revived into a Pokémon."

"Wow!" I clapped my hands together, inadvertently causing Espresso and Chai to jump. "That sounds like fun."

"Really?" He looked surprised. "Maybe we could meet up in the mines and search for fossils together?"

"Sure," I smiled. "I'll meet you there."

"Okay," He reached down and scooped up Espresso. "I've always heard each trainer has to travel at their own pace. I'm not looking forward to bumping into my brother along the way, but maybe you and I could make a habit of crossing paths?"

I stammered something that hopefully sounded affirmative, my face burning several shades of red as Coffee tapped the brim of my hat and headed out into the city streets.

Route 204/ Ravaged Path

"Isn't he my rival?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Chim!" Chai yanked my ponytail, trying to get me to focus on Chamomile who kept disappearing into the grass of Route 204 just north of the city.

"He asked me to find him in Oreburgh," I said. "He wants us to look for fossils together. Why are his eyes so blue, Chai?"

With a squeak, she turned my head towards a nearby cave mouth. Chamomile's star shaped tail was disappearing into the darkness.

"Chamomile?" I called. His snarl urged me further into the Ravaged Path. Chai whimpered nervously on my shoulder and I reached up my hand to pat her.

When we finally spotted Chamomile, he was batting at a large rock. Oblivious to the worry he'd caused, he turned with a smile. Then he was back to smacking the rock with his paw and jumping on and off it.

"I don't think the rock is going to fight back," I laughed. "C'mon, this path is a dead end."

The 'rock' decided to sprout forearms and hurl Chamomile against the cave wall. With a cry, I hurried over to my little Shinx. He rolled onto his paws and snarled.

"A Geodude," I consulted my Pokedex. "Chamomile you're at a type disadvantage."

"Shi! Shinx!" Chamomile yelled at the Geodude. Clearly, this was personal.

"Electric moves do no good," I said. "So Tackle!"

The Geodude hefted a rock and aimed for Chamomile. At my command, he dodged the rocks and landed another powerful strike that hurled his opponent into the wall with a deafening thud.

Geodude flopped to the ground. I could see the scuffs and scratches covering his arms. Chamomile turned to me, waiting for my final command. Chai tugged my ponytail, reminding me to finish things. Before I could question it, I grabbed an empty Pokeball and tossed it at the Geodude. He was absorbed in a glow of red light before the ball fell to the ground. It shook wildly and then the light went out.

Flopping on his tail, Chamomile let out a noise of anger. He wouldn't meet my eyes as I walked over to scoop up the ball. Honestly, I was as confused as he was. Tapping the button, I let out the Geodude.

"Geodude!" Noticing the Pokeball in my hand, he punched at the wall.

"Don't be upset," I sat beside him and began spraying him with a healing Potion. "My name is Tea. And this is Chai and Chamomile. I'd like you to join our team."

The Geodude folded his arms and turned to face the wall. Nose in the air, Chamomile mimicked the movement as he turned in the opposite direction.

"That's not the right attitude you two," I said. "We're a team now."

The Geodude turned and pushed the button on his Pokeball. A beam of light flashed as he recalled himself.

"Nice to meet you too," I looked at the ball in my hand. "I'm going to call you Earl Grey. I guess we'll train later."

Padding over, Chamomile looked accusingly up at me. When I scooped him into my arms, he gnawed on my wrist with his sharp little baby teeth.

"Oh stop," I tapped his nose. "You're the one who ran off in the first place. You picked a fight with him, there must have been something strong that you admired."

He seemed to consider my question before stomping towards the cave mouth. Pulling out his Pokeball, I recalled him before he could get too far out of my sight.

"Did I do the right thing, Chai?"

She shrugged. Neither of us seemed sure why I'd decided to throw that Pokeball, but Earl Grey was on our team now. Hopefully, we could become friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Tea's Sinnoh Story

A Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Story

Oreburgh

Leaning against the cave mouth of the Oreburgh Gate, I watched Chai and Chamomile roughhouse like siblings. Chai would get Chamomile by the tail and yank before climbing up on my shoulder and out of range.

"I'm glad you two get along," I picked up Chamomile but kept him from jumping up at Chai by tucking him under my arm. "How about talking some sense into our grumpy grey friend, huh?"

Chattering her agreement, Chai nodded. Our newest team member was still a bit of a sore spot for Chamomile and he turned his nose up at any mentions.

"Tea?"

I turned to see Earl Grey standing next to a hiker. My team had beaten him in battle and seeing Earl Grey's potential, he offered to tutor him for a little while.

"All finished?" I crouched in front of my Pokémon. "How was it, EG?"

He shrugged before folding his arms and looking at the ground.

"He picked up the move real quick," the hiker said. "He'll only get better at it after you get your first badge."

"First badge…" I echoed. "Is that our problem, Earl Grey?"

"Some Pokémon are just like that," the hiker said. "Don't take it too hard. They're called rock types for a reason. It may take awhile for you two to bond, but once you do your Pokémon will be a sturdy companion for your whole adventure."

"Thank you," I said. "I hope so."

"Take care!" His walking staff clicked against the rocks as he walked back into the gate.

"Earl Grey, would you like to walk with us into town?"

One eye cocked open in response to my question. With a grumble, he jabbed at the Pokeball on my belt and recalled himself.

"Every time…" Chamomile mewed softly as I hugged him to my chest. It had taken a few days to get from the Ravaged Path to the edge of Oreburgh, but Earl Grey's attitude hadn't gotten any better. He only seemed to be happy when he got to battle.

Chai tugged my ponytail and I smiled sadly at her. "Do you guys want to be with me? Maybe I'm doing this all wrong…"

Chamomile licked my chin and Chai wrapped her arms around me like a heated headband.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You know, he seems to like battling. Maybe after the first gym challenge I should ask him if he wants to go back to the Ravaged Path. I would ask him now but it doesn't seem like he wants to see me."

Jumping off my shoulders, Chai tugged me down the steps and into the city. Mt. Coronet loomed over the buildings, casting a long evening shadow over the town. With a loud yawn, Chamomile seemed content to be carried around as we searched for the Pokémon Center.

Chattering, Chai grabbed my ankle, nearly tripping me. Chamomile hissed down at her and she was distracted by grabbing for his lashing star tail.

"What's the matter, Chai?" I held out my arm for her to climb up, but she simply grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the street.

We stopped in front of a stone building that seemed carved from a boulder. Chai's ears were twitching like mad as she clung to my wrist and looked up at the pillars framing the door.

"Now what does this say?" I squinted at the pillars. There seemed to be a string of names on each side. "This must be the Oreburgh gym. But Chai it's kind of late to challenge the leader. I promise we'll come back first thing in the morning-"

She interrupted me with a squeak as she clamored up on one of the many surrounding boulders. Sitting back on her haunches, she seemed to be waiting for something. Though Chamomile squirmed in his protest, I settled beside my Pokémon on the cool stone.

I didn't want to question her, but fifteen minutes later I was considering scooping her back up and heading for the Pokémon Center. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, the red doors burst open and crashed against the rock. My team and I jumped as a pair of Pokémon raced out into the fading light, head butting each other with attacks.

"What's going on?" I wondered. My question was answered as their trainers spilled out the doors, mirroring the jostling Pokémon.

"That was some move there, Coff," Cola had his brother in a headlock. Coffee's cobalt hat toppled to the ground and Espresso hurried to scoop up his trainer's hat. "I thought Roark had you!"

"Get off!" Coffee was laughing as he shoved against his brother's forearm. "I can't help it that my battle was epic."

"Lup!" Espresso stretched on tip toes and held out the hat for me. The brothers had passed by me, but Espresso had noticed my team and me.

"Why thank you." I giggled and took the cap from the little penguin. He looked proud of himself as he tapped his chest with a flipper and began regaling Chai and Chamomile with the story of his gym victory.

"Tea?" The brothers turned towards me, comically frozen in their squabbling pose.

"So you won your first badges?" I guessed. "Then these two fighters must belong to you."

"We got to dig for fossils in the mine a few days ago," Cola released his brother. "Roark showed us what to look for."

"Fossils?" I echoed. Refusing to meet my eyes, Coffee's face colored. Apparently, I'd been taking too long to get to the city. I'd lagged behind and missed out on all the fun they'd had in the mines.

"I see you have a third team member as well," Cola leaned on the boulder beside me and pointed to Earl Grey's Pokeball. "Let's see!"

"Right," I held up the ball. "Earl Grey, come on out!"

The Geodude emerged, ready for battle. Upon seeing the lack of battlefield and two trainers gawking at him, Earl Grey crossed his arms and turned to stare down the nearest boulder.

"Well he puts the 'rock' in Rock types," Cola joked. "Really Tea, you should get yourself a real Rock Pokémon in the mines."

With a grumble, Earl Grey folded his arms and disappeared in his forearms. On my shoulder, Chai chattered down at the Pokemon but he didn't respond.

"He doesn't seem to like you," Coffee said. "Maybe our fossil Pokemon can talk some sense into him?"

"Let's see," I readied my PokeDex as the brothers called out their Pokémon to their sides. "Cranidos." Coffee's was a blue/black Pokemon with long legs and a thick skull.

"And Shieldon." Cola's had grey armor and a light tan body.

"Since they already have a head start, we should battle them!" Cola said. "They're evenly matched since we both used them against the gym, right?"

"We're ready," Coffee nodded to his Cranidos. "Go Red Eye!"

"Get him, Cream!"

"What is with you two?" I asked. "Cream?"

"He's cream colored," Cola said. "It suits him."

"We've worked at our parent's shop since we were small," Coffee explained. "I trained to become a barista and Cola works at the soda fountain part."

"Will you referee, Tea?" Cola asked.

"Uh- sure?" I noticed Espresso trying to scramble up the rock so I scooped him up beside me and placed Coffee's discarded hat on his head. "Battle of the fossil Pokémon start!"

Espresso held up his flipper. "Lup!"


End file.
